PE When No One's Watching
by Hajislover
Summary: 2nd in the "When No One's Watching" series. Ichigo watches Rukia in Gym. He wants to jump her rope...IchiRuki


**P.E. When No One's Watching**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, Kubo-sensei does…I just wish I did…

**Warnings:** Bondage, in school sex, that sort of thing…

x-X-x

Ichigo walked from Chemistry to P.E. feeling fairly satisfied. At least he did until he saw the girls' gymnastics class. There they all were, jumping and dancing around in those tiny little leotards, it was too much for any man to take…

But the one that stood out the most was the smallest girl; the one with dark hair and even darker eyes. The way she bent and twisted and jumped and twirled had his pants feeling very tight. And that little jumper she had on kept falling off her shoulders, exposing her tiny little frame.

Ichigo slipped into the gym quietly and sat on the bleachers to watch. Rangiku was in her class, too, but after being with Orihime he wanted something other than a ditzy, stacked girl. Petite and calm suited him just fine at the moment. He liked that calm look she always had on. The one that drove Renji wild and made him do whatever she wanted. Like getting those tattoos because she thought lightning was sexy, or standing in the rain for hours just to find out that she was out with someone else—usually Ichigo, himself.

And bingo; Rukia went out into the hall and got a drink at the fountain. Ichigo got up and followed her.

"Hey, Rukia, what's up?"

She looked up at him warily. They had just "gone to the movies" the other day. What did he want now? "Nothing much. We're just doing gymnastics."

"Yeah, I saw that. You're pretty good, too."

She laughed her I'm-way-better-than-you-and-you-know-it laugh, "Yeah, well of course I am. I'm the best one in there."

"Yeah, I bet you are. Do you like jump-rope?"

"What? Yeah, why?" she asked, instantly suspicious.

Ichigo pulled a rope from behind his back, "Good, come show me."

She took the rope, "Why can't I do it here?"

"Too many people. You don't want someone watching, do you?" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the guys' locker room. It was open, with the rows of lockers forming a perfect hidden hallway, where no one would be likely to interrupt.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?!"

"Aw, come on, Rukia, don't ask that," he said, kissing her neck. His hands were sliding up and under the tiny jumpsuit, peeling it off her body.

"Quit it, I have class! Ichigo!!"

"What? I want you. Now."

"We're in school! Someone's gonna come in!"

"No one's going to come. Lighten up," He said, taking the jump-rope and tying her arms to the lockers above her head.

"The teacher's going to come looking for me!"

"Not in the boys' locker room."

He moved on from her neck down to her breasts. His hands were tugging the suit down, creating a trail for his mouth to follow. He sucked her breast for a moment before licking a trail down the center of her stomach to her naval.

"I-Ichigo!"

"Hmm?"

The vibrations of his humming sent chills spiking down her body. To hell with the consequences, she was ready now. But like hell she'd let him know that.

"The ropes better not leave any marks or I'm gonna kill you!"

He let out a low chuckle. "I look forward to it," he hummed.

Oh God. His hands slid the leotard down her hips and off her legs. She was already so wet for him, the little liar. That was okay, though. It was all part of the game. He slid his tongue up her leg, leaving clear trails across her inner thigh, parting her legs as he went.

She lifted one leg up desperately, trying to ease some of the anticipation she felt. His tongue swept over her thigh and up to her belly button again, tracing her abs, deliberately avoiding the place that needed the most attention.

"Oh, God, Ichigo…" She moaned.

He grabbed her hips and held her still as he sank to his knees and finally tended to her aching nether regions. His tongue lapped at her juices and teased her clit as she squirmed beneath his firm grip.

"Still gonna kill me?"

"Hell yes I will if you stop now!"

He smiled and rose to kiss her neck again. He hooked her legs around his waist and freed himself from his pants.

Rukia let out a loud moan that echoed in the locker room as he pulled back and thrust into her in one quick go. Her head fell back with a loud thump as it hit the metal lockers behind her. The cold metal felt so good against her heated skin, so calm against the rough and rhythmic thrusts into her petite body.

She looked down at her focused lover, thrusting into her so forcefully. Her mind reeled at the pleasure of watching his body move in and out of hers.

A light sheen of sweat coated her body and made her back stick to the lockers. Ichigo's strong thrusts drove her higher and higher up the wall until he couldn't get up high enough and jerked her roughly back down to start a new, faster rhythm inside her.

Their panting and moans echoed in the small room and sent them both spiraling to the edge. Ichigo's thrusts became more frenzied and erratic as she pushed herself roughly down onto his lap. She came in a burst of light and heat, eliciting her loudest groan yet.

Ichigo felt her tighten and go limp around him. He thrust hard into her small body a few more times before his mind went blank and he emptied himself into her.

They stayed like that for a few blissful moments, riding the waves of their orgasms back into the high school gym, before Ichigo untied Rukia's bindings and slid himself out of her.

"Dammit, Ichigo. I told you the rope would leave marks! How the hell do you expect me to explain this to Renji?!"

"I don't really care. I got what I wanted."

"You're such a jerk."

"That's why you only fuck me, remember?"

She slipped her jumper back on and started back toward the gym.

"Exactly, and I still don't know why I even do that still."

"Because I make you cum and Renji doesn't," he teased.

"Go to hell, Ichigo!"

He turned and left the locker room. "It's only hell if you're still there when I wake up," he said to himself, laughing.

**End**

x-X-x

**A/N:** Well, that was the second installment to the series. I'm thinking that this will have six or seven parts, and they're all going to be nothing but smut! Yay for smut! They're just going to get kinkier from her, folk, so get ready!


End file.
